Pretty, Young and Reckless
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: Elena Grey. Typical rich girl who has it all. When Aslan calls to her, she finds herself less than pleased as she turns up in Narnia, so much so, she'll do anything to make everyone else as miserable as she is. But, every cloud has a silver lining, and Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia, may be her lining. EdmundxOC some Suspian
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and thank you for taking interest in this story! I did have another Narnian story, but I thought it was appalling and not up to my standards, so I'm re-trying. Elena is supposed to seem perfect at first, but I promise, in the coming chapters, she won't be.**

**I want her to be (what I deem as) typical rich, spoilt, American girl that you see in movies. I don't mean offense to anyone.**

**All rights to the plot of Prince Caspian go to C.S. and the director and writer of the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was tired, I was uncomfortable, and I was definitely ready to punch my brother.

I'm not a violent person, but put yourself in my shoes; my fabulous, amazing shoes.

I've been on a 12-hour flight from London, with my annoying twelve-year old brother constantly complaining. I was going to shove my fist so far up his behind; he won't be able to sit for weeks!

"Are we nearly there?" He whined out, for the fifth time.

"Sweetie, not long. Another half an hour." My mother was tapping away on her phone, not even glancing over at us. As per usual.

"I'm so bored." Please shut up George.

My little brother George. Middle child. Spoilt rotten. But then again, we all were. He had the blonde hair, green eyes and the attention span of a goldfish. He was short, to me anyway. Only stood at about 5'1, and he was always wearing a plaid shirt as it was 'in' right now.

If there's a God, please save me from this Hell.

Unfortunately my prayers went unanswered and half an hour turned into three. I just about bolted out of the plane, making my way through John Wayne airport as fast as my legs would allow.

Tip: I wouldn't try to speed-walk in 5 inch heels. Seriously.

The sky was a sandy colour as the sun rose in the beautiful Anaheim sky. The sun peeked over the buildings and a warm breeze fluttered the stray leaves around me.

_Home._

After almost three months in cold, dreary London, I was happy to be home. Almost home. Now I had a short ride home, and I hope I can survive.

~Pretty, Young and Reckless~

Waking up in my own bed is the best feeling in the world.

The sunlight streamed in from the see-through curtains that hung over my balcony door and I smiled, stretching my arms above my head.

The white clock on my wall informed me that the time was nine-thirty AM. Reading this, I shut my eyes and got ready to go back to sleep.

That is until George decided to pounce on me screeching about something inaudible.

"Mom said you've got to take me swimming." He said a smug look on his face while he rubbed the sore spot. The sore spot came from me flinging him off my bed and onto the wooden floor.

"Tough luck for you. I'm not leaving this bed." I turned over, pulling the quilt over my head.

"Elena!" Damn. That little snitch went to ma! "You get your ass out of bed and take your little brother somewhere for the day." She's using the tone.

"Why can't you or dad take him? I'd like a lie in." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Because I'm going to the spa with my friends, and your father got a phone call for an important case in Anaheim." I should have expected this.

My father was a well-known lawyer. He nearly always had a case, which, while it bought a lot of money in, caused us to hardly ever see him. Even in the UK we'd hardly see him because he had somewhere to be.

Because our father made so much, our mother mooched off him. She was always with her friends, and only accepted the best of things.

This left George and I alone, with our baby brother being babysat by someone we'd never see.

I groaned, hauling myself out of bed and heading to my wardrobe.

Because my mother had the best, this meant the rest of us had the best. This, I have to admit, has made me very spoilt over the years. I had the best clothes, shoes, car; anything you can imagine!

So, grabbing my favourite WildFox beach bag, I headed out the door.

~Pretty, Young and Reckless~

There was a slight wind when I stepped out of my car and onto the sparsely populated beach in Huntington. This was very unusual. It was always crowded with the weirdest people, to celebrities. It looked a little like a ghost town.

My blue dress swayed slightly as I walked onto the sand, slinging my sandals next to the towel.

George went barrelling into the sea, falling head first.

I rolled my eyes, laying back on the towel, my bikini now on show. My sunglasses blocked the sun from my eyes and my big, floppy hat lay next to my shoes.

I could feel the heat pour onto my skin, soothing me into sleep. My eyes shut, the sea air filled my nostrils and I felt at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for liking this story, and to the people who've followed and favorited this story, you're awesome, so, **

**a special thank you to:**

**Goalphabeticalorder**

**bellexxxx**

**Wimblestat**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the sea was a lot closer than it should have been.

Two, the air was cooler, a stronger wind attempting to pick up my belongings.

And three, Huntington would not have grown cliffs that big in the, what must have only been, three hours of sleep I'd obtained.

The breeze grew stronger, to the point where my hat went flying off into the distance. I grabbed my bag, completely forgetting the towel I laid out and ran after it.

What? It's not like it's just any hat! It's my favorite Emilio Pucci hat!

And so, my legs carried me to almost the other end of the beach, when the breeze stopped.

I sighed in happiness, securing the blue hat to my head.

"Shame you're not as quick as me Ed!" A disembodied voice shouted near the spot I stood.

"Last ones in's a rotten egg!" That voice was female.

The laughter that followed sounded relieved and full of fun. A laughter I wish I could have shared with someone.

That's when I spotter them. Four teenagers. Two boys, two girls. All splashing in the water, looking happier than my mom when she bought home a new handbag.

I didn't, couldn't move. I was entranced. They looked like siblings from afar, with similar noses (I had a keen eyesight). They were having fun, grins plastered on their faces. I've never seen someone act like that at home.

Wait a minute. They might know where I am.

So I shot to the shoreline, my toes just dipping into the cool sea.

"Excuse me! Hey, you guys!" I shouted, waving my arm like mad.

"Hey, who's that?" The youngest girl asked, pointing at me.

"Yeah, hello! Can you come here, I don't want to get wet." I was so not getting wet. I didn't want to have to dry off , plus when I put my dress on, it'll cling to me.

"Why is she in her underwear?" Blonde hair, dreamy, blue eyes. He's a total heartthrob.

"Ed, you're drooling." The eldest, a girl with wavy, brunette hair, whacked 'Ed' on the back of the head.

"Hello." The youngest smiled a toothy grin at me, her cheeks a slight red and her body dripping from the water. I moved back to avoid getting wet.

"Hi. Can you tell me where I am? I'm very confused." I spoke as the other siblings joined their sister.

"You're in Narnia. You've never been here before?" She seemed to be the only one speaking to me.

"Lucy, are you sure?" 'Ed' spoke up, gazing up to the cliff behind me.

"Well where do you think?" Blondie spoke up, a patronizing tone mixing in with disbelief.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He pointed out.

"'Scuse me, but I took Geography in middle and secondary school, and Narnia isn't a place." I pointed out.

"Narnia isn't on Earth." Wait, what? "It's a world created by Aslan." The eldest girl spoke up.

"Right." I said, condescendingly.

"You don't believe us." The young girl pointed out, a frown appearing on her face.

"Of course I don't! I mean, this is crazy. I don't think even George would- Oh my God George!" Oh God! I've lost him! He's gone. Where is he?!

"George?" 'Ed' asked. Was that a tone of jealousy I heard?

"My brother! Oh God, I've lost him! Mom's going to have my head!" I fretted, looking around wildly.

"I don't think he would've gotten through."

"Through? Through what?"

"The entrance to Narnia." First the little girl, now the eldest girl?

"For the last time, Narnia doesn't exist!" I shouted at her.

"Why in the world would Aslan want someone like you here?" Blondie muttered under his breath.

"I'll get you believing soon enough. I'm Lucy." The little one spoke up, a smile back on her face, though not as prominent. "This is Susan," Susan scowled at me. "Peter," Blondie nodded in acknowledgement. "And Edmund. Edmund?" Edmund was staring at me again, and I couldn't help but feel pride. I also couldn't help the pose I slid into, showing him my assets.

"Ed." Peter knocked Edmund, who quickly looked back up at me.

"Do you, erm, have anything decent to put on?" Susan asked, coughing awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, but obliged, pulling my dress and shoes out.

Now, I have to admit, I put the dress on as slowly as I possibly could, and placed my wedged sandals on, bending over as far as I could go without seeming suspicious. I was born a tease.

~Pretty, Young and Reckless~

"What?!" I screeched in disbelief. They wanted me to climb up that mountain? No way. Uh-uh. Not happening.

"It's the only way up." Lucy said, staring up at the ruins the siblings wanted to explore.

"There is no way in Hell, that I am climbing up some rocks. I could scrape myself, or fall, or- Oh God! I could break a nail!" I jumped away from the cliff, glaring at the siblings.

"Looks like this is where our paths leave each other then." Peter threw over his shoulder as he started to climb. I suppose the cliff wasn't that steep, and a lot of it had a few worn away steps here and there.

"But, come on! There must be another way." I whined, searching frantically.

"None that we can see." Susan followed after Peter, hoisting Lucy behind her.

"We might see you later then." Edmund said, frowning as he followed.

I'm stubborn at the best of times. I once went a week without budging.

However, when I lion's roar echoes in your ear, it does get you moving.

I jumped, whirling around, but saw nothing.

I don't think I've climbed anything so fast in my life. Not even when our PE teacher made us climb the rope to let us pass the year. Worst. Teacher. Ever.

The birds chirped happily, and insects buzzed all around us.

I hate to admit it, but the climb was worth it.

The ruins were beautiful. They vaguely resembled a Grecian style home, on a much larger scale, with ruined, white marble columns. There was a staircase, well part of it, with a doorway next to it, that I couldn't help but run my hands over.

Lucy munched on an apple, while I followed behind her.

This place was truly beautiful. For a make-believe world, filled with crazy people.

Lucy stood staring and I stood next to her, leaning on, what I assumed to be, a balcony.

My own balcony had a wonderful view over the houses, with just a glimpse of the sea.

Now this one, you could see for miles. Clear, blue water for as far as the eye could see. Mountains and rocks scattered with an amazing landscape and rolling waves lapping at the shores.

"I used to live somewhere with a view like this." Lucy lent next to me, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air.

"Lucky. I'd give anything for this." I took my sunglasses off, getting a clear picture of the views.

"It was beautiful. During our coronation, I stood out here with Mr Tumnus, he's a fawn, and watched Aslan walk along a beach, not to different from that one."

"Coronation?" I faced her and she giggled slightly, turning to me.

"My siblings. I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant. King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and High King Peter, the Magnificent. We're the kings and queens of Narnia. Sons of Adam and daughters of Eve." And we're back to the crazy.

"Lucy, Narnia isn't real. I'm sorry, but wherever we are, it's not where you want to be, or this place you've dreamed of." I got up, placing my glasses back on my face, wandering off.

"You'll soon believe it. If you're here, Aslan has plans for you." Lucy mumbled. I'm surrounded by psycho. "I wonder who lived here." Lucy inquired to herself as Susan came round the corner.

"I think we did." Susan picked up something from the grass, holding it up in the light.

Lucy looked closer at what Susan picked up. To me it looked like a chess piece. A golden chess piece.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund said, looking at it in disbelief. I knew it was a chess piece!

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, standing next to Edmund, who stood next to me.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

"There we go with the made-up names again." I muttered, still staring at the golden object.

"Finchley's in England. I thought you said you took Geography?" Peter said, condescendingly.

"Oh. Well. I did. I didn't say I was any good at it." My cheeks turned red and a turned away from Peter.

That's when Lucy's face had a look of recognition. One I'd see on my friends face when she realized who she was talking to, as she often went into her own dream world.

"Can't be." She whispered and took off, the rest of us (yes that includes me) followed. We came up some steps, standing on what looked like a large pedestal. Half a chair, it's back gone, rested on a square. Where other chairs were supposed to be, they had been demolished. This wasn't natural. "Don't you see?"

"What?" Peter asked, confusion showing on his face. Lucy stood us all in certain places, describing what the ruins were.

"Imagine walls. And columns there. And a glass roof." She came to stand next to me, while everyone looked shocked. I feel so left out.

"Cair Paravel." Peter whispered in disbelief.

Cair what now?


End file.
